


Apocalypse military bunker: Bitch’s Diary

by Concotionx



Category: Original Work
Genre: CMNM, Clothed Male Naked Male, Clothed Sex, Coated in Cum, Cum Eating, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Large Cock, M/M, Rape, Stomach Bulge, aphrodisiac, cuminflation, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concotionx/pseuds/Concotionx
Summary: A civilian turn bitch in a apocalypse bunker by horny ex-con soldiersRead the tags before reading.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Apocalypse military bunker: Bitch’s Diary

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first work that I post here. I have quite a view in my draft. As you will see in this work, I have imagination. A sick imagination for some people. I am gonna share it anyway. However I am not that great of a writer. Feel free to share with me on ways to write Smut.
> 
> For other please read the tags. if this is not your cup of tea I am not forcing anyone to read it. 
> 
> You have been warned I will not receive any complain if this offended you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the draft of the diary. I might write day by day diary. There will be changes time to time.

I was doing a tour in the most advanced military and I was the only one there as it’s top secret and being the best in war virtual reality allows me to come here. Then a loud explosion is heard. Thankfully there is a bunker in this military camp.  
Everything happens very suddenly so people just run into a bunker without proper distribution of personnel.  
The bunker itself it’s huge and self-sustaining.  
In the bunker I’m in, it’s filled with 15 buffed army or so I thought.  
Being the smallest there intimidates me. It was even more dreadful when I found out that most people here are ex-con under rehab. The reason the personnel here is not distributed is due to the ex-con close the door prematurely.  
Day one: the handful of officers that manage to get in this bunker take control and start distributing work to everyone.  
Day five: it’s getting uncomfortable. For the past five days especially, the ex-con has been harassing me. They call me names like pretty boy or kid. Then some of them constantly slap my ass.  
Since then I have tried to go shower when there are the least people in it.  
Day 7: the ex-con starts molesting me. They touch my body all over and treat it as an accident. At one point someone went through under my shirt and pants but got caught by an officer.  
Day 10: the officers start making excuses to molest me by asking another officer what the ex-con did to me and demonstrate it. At one point they ask me what would happen if they didn't stop the ex-con.  
I froze on that question and an officer told me that I should be grateful that the officer is protecting me and I should know what would happen if they don’t help me.  
I can see most of them start having a tent under their pants and of course, I deny their advances until someone screams and says. “Ungrateful kid! You either know what would happen to you through us or you actually go through it with the ex-con!”.  
“You cannot do that towards me! You’re an officer and I’m a guest”  
The officer laughed and let me go. I went back to my room.  
Day 11: from then on is a downward spiral. There is no one protecting me from the horny ex-con. It started with an ex-con forcing me to suck his dick in the shower. Then the word spreads. From the past 10 days, I notice that everyone in this bunker is very well endowed to horse size. Sometimes I wonder how they walk normally with pants on.  
Day 15: now sucking everyone in the bunker once a day is a norm including the officer. They said, “should have picked our offer to service 4 of us then all 14 of us”.  
I can only cry at this point.  
The sucking can happen anytime in the day and I have no strength to resist any one of them. They also deny me cleaning myself every after a session as it is a waste of water they say. Hence my face, hair, and clothes are almost always stained with cum.  
Day 20: it seems something is wrong with the food in this bunker. Even after me servicing everyone every day. They only get hornier. Nowadays people come at least twice a day. The volume of the cum just keeps on increasing day by day. I used to be able to swallow all the cum effortlessly now some of them spill even if I’m trying. This causes my whole body to be drenched with cum.  
Day 30: people are coming at least three times a day now and they are getting impatient. I don’t understand why they can't masturbate normally and have to come in me. So my back door is no longer off-limits. As they are horny as fuck with a lot of precum on their penises, it somehow slides into my virgin holes easily but it doesn’t mean it not painful. I was trying to scream from the pain but muffled by a dick on my mouth. Thankfully there is an automatic medical ward in the bunker to help me recover  
Day 33: someone tried to go directly fuck my asshole, I struggled due to the pain and it causes them to be mad. They ripped my clothes apart. This situation repeats several times and now they prevent me from wearing clothes at all. As I’m naked at all times drenching cum in a room of fully dressed soldiers.  
Day 35: as their libido still increases, spit roasting is no longer enough, they start doing a double penetration. With their cock size, double penetration is almost as big as fisting of a normal adult male. Thankfully they do not fist me as their arms are huge. However even with the dick only, I can still see my stomach bulging.  
Day 40: I don’t know how but they just realized their increase in libido and someone tried to find the cause. Apparently the food generator machine is malfunctioning and has been feeding everyone with a slow-acting aphrodisiac that causes permanent changes. As there are no mechanics in the bunker no one can fix it and they decide to do manual cooking instead as ingredient can still be taken.  
The good news for me is everyone libido is not increasing anymore but it’s a little too late since I can’t service them fast enough and they finally start masturbating while waiting for their turn to use me. But they are still insisting on using the cum on me. So as they start cooking manually all food moistures are replaced with cum. All soup and stock for my food are cum. Even if it's fried food, they will dress it with cum.  
Day 50: getting fucked non-stop and having to smell and taste cum all the time become the norm for me. But this apparently bore them. Their libido is slowly decreasing, it’s still high but they are not horny 24/7 anymore. Apparently the permanent change is only the increase of semen production as it is essential for reproduction if they need to stay in the bunker for a long time. The increase in libido is only a side effect. So my cum gourmet course will not stop.  
As they are not as horny anymore, they start getting creative and enjoy humiliating me. I have been naked all the time for weeks and it still embarrassing as everyone is always fully dressed even when they fuck me. They don’t see me as a human just a fuck toy. So now they start using toys on me or fuck machine when no one is fucking me. Since most people are calming down from the sex frenzy, they start to find out what is the situation outside. They tried to contact anyone outside.


End file.
